Lovely
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Family is Lovely


Author's Note:

To much reading of ItaSaku fics and here I am writing one. This is my very first fic for this couple. Obviously, this is a NON-MASSACRE fanfic.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if I do… IF… Itachi wouldn't be dead.

* * *

Title: Lovely

Status: Complete/One Shot

Summary: Family is lovely.

* * *

**Late afternoon in the Uchiha Residence**

"Ne Chichiue, what time will Hahaue arrive?" a small voice asked.

"Evening" came a short reply.

After a couple of minutes…

"Ne Chichiue, when is evening?" the small voice asked again.

"Later" the other voice replied.

"Hm" the child's voice replied. "Ne Chichiue, how long is later?" the voice asked.

"Hajime…" the older voice said the little boy's name.

"Hai?" Hajime asked innocently eyeing his father.

Sigh. "Hn."

"Ne Chichiue, you did not answer my question? How long is later? I want Hahaue." Hajime asked titling his head in query.

"Fine. Get your sister. I'll bring you to your mother" the voice said.

"Haiii" Hajime answered and ran out of the study room.

The Uchiha Patriarch walked silently and swiftly along the hospital corridor, patients, nurses and even doctors ogling at him. He let out a soft sigh.

"Ne Chichiue, why is everyone staring at you like you are some rare delicacy?" Hajime asked.

A childish female giggles, "Maybe they want to eat our daddy Hajime-chan" the four-year-old child joined in the conversation.

"I dunno Ai-chan… but I think that's not the reason besides…" Hajime paused. "Ne… Chichiue, are you annoyed when people stare at you?" Hajime asked looking up to his father.

Itachi glanced down at his six-year-old son. "I am not annoyed. I'm just not comfortable with being stared at." He answered.

"I see… but you don't get that way when Hahaue stares at you… why is that? Is there a difference between Hahaue's stare and other people's stare?" the boy asked again.

Aiko raised her hand to answer her brother's question. "Of course there is a difference! Hahaue is Hahaue… and they are not Hahaue… right Daddy?" she said proudly.

The Uchiha Head grunted his approval of his youngest child's answer. Hajime on the other hand looked more confused but accepted the answer.

Stopping in a door with an "Uchiha" plate screwed on it, Itachi knocked trice.

A soft 'come in' replied behind the wooden door. Itachi looked down to his son and nodded his head to him. Hajime smiled widely before tiptoeing to open the door open.

"HAHAUE!" Hajime called as he pushed his mother's office door open.

Wincing at the loud voice, the room's occupant looked up from her paperwork to be greeted with the sight of her husband and children. "Hey… Hmmm… What did I say about hospitals Hajime?" she asked in her motherly tone.

Hajime's eyes widen and he looked apologetic. "Gomen Hahaue… I forgot that I am not supposed to make loud noises in hospitals as to not disturb the patients… I won't do it again." He said walking up to her and hugging his mother.

Sakura smiled brightly at her eldest son. "Alright… You are forgiven. I doubt anyone would have a heart to get mad at you baby…" she said kissing the top of his head. She looked up and gave her husband of 7 years a heartwarming smile. "What brings you three here?" she asked stretching both arms to get Aiko from Itachi who gratefully handed the said child in his wife's arms. Aiko clung to her mother resting her head on her shoulder blade.

"Hajime wants to see mommy." Hajime answered with a smile.

Itachi 'Hn-ed'.

Sakura giggled. "You walked with the kids to here?" she asked.

"I have no choice. I wanted to teleport us but with Aiko dangling in my neck I couldn't perform the seals right and Hajime wont stop talking…" the Uchiha Patriarch answered with a grunt before bending down to give his wife a lingering kiss.

Sakura 'hmm-ed' and let out a soft laugh. "Oh dear… I am sure you'll be everyone's topic of the week… that I assure you Anata… it's not everyday people see the Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Male of first class walk along the hospital hallway with two adorable children in tow." She sighed. "It must have been lovely to see… too bad I didn't get to witness it."

Itachi 'Hn-ed'.

Sakura chuckled. "You're such an anti-social." She said.

Itachi replied with a smirk.

Sakura shook her head and noticed Aiko had fallen asleep and Hajime is engrossed with the diagrams on her side table. She stood up and adjusted her daughter in her arms before leaning down to snatch her shoulder bag.

Itachi moved to gather Aiko in his arms. "I'll carry Aiko… you take Hajime." He said.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks Anata…" she said calling out to Hajime. "Let's go home Hajime-chan… daddy can't wait to get home…" she said.

Hajime nodded but not before putting back the pieces of the diagram he's playing with to the correct positioning. Sakura chuckled and Itachi 'Hn-ed' witnessing the same scene. "Looks like we'll be having another doctor in the family…" she said wittily as Hajime lead the way to the nurse station saying goodbye to all the people he come across with.

Itachi smirked leaning towards Sakura kissing her full in the lips. "What more can I say… it's in his genes…" he muttered in between kisses.

Sakura laughed out loud. "True…" she replied.

~Owari

Author's Note:

My first try on Ita Saku pairing.


End file.
